Valentine's Surprise
by Insanity on High
Summary: Prentiss has a secret admirer that clearly has a romantic side.  With a little help from "Truly, Madly, Deeply" can she and the man of her dreams get together?  For the CCoAC Valentine's Day Challenge.  Written for TML


**This is a gift fic for TML. I'm sorry it wasn't up earlier, I really tried though. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Pairing: Rossi/Prentiss **

**Prompts: "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden, violin, dinner on a rooftop, and a secret admirer.

* * *

**

Emily had always fantasized about it, especially in her childhood. She was practically desperate for it because her parents were never around. Granted, that was a different kind, but her wish remained. All she wanted was to fall in, be in and feel love. From her experience, the universe even loved one thing: playing cruel games with her heart. Now, many years later she did feel love for a man: SSA David Rossi, the original Casanova of the FBI with a horrible track record in terms of lasting relationships.

Valentine's Day started off as a regular day at the Behavioral Analysis Unit. At least it was a normal day when not on a case, as the BAU never had a set schedule. Emily Prentiss was working on paperwork regarding their most recent case in Connecticut. She had been preoccupied by her thoughts of Dave for most of the trip, which was not even stopped by her skill at compartmentalization. With some help from Penelope Garcia walking in with boxes of chocolates for everyone along with stuffed animals, the entire team (even Hotch) got into the holiday spirit. Garcia's bubbly personality was infectious.

An hour had passed since Emily had come into work. Reid was telling her of the history behind Valentine's, and as usual, she was only half comprehending his words. She was partially focused on Dave, who had just left Hotch's office. She felt like a teenager again, lusting after a much-older movie star. Even if she knew that Rossi was just another man, she was well aware of the age difference and his confidence with females. She was startled by her reverie by a man coming into the bullpen. Generally there were no visitors except family.

The man was dressed impeccably in a black suit with a white dress shirt. He carried with him a violin case. He started to play a string version of "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden. When he came to the part when the vocals began, a second man in identical garb entered. He began to sing the song to the stunned group of agents. When the duo reached the final chord, the entire unit applauded the performance. After a few bows, the first straightened up and spoke in a deep voice.

"I'm here on the request of a secret admirer who wishes to have the company of an Agent Emily Prentiss this evening. If she accepts this proposal then she is to meet him outside Vittorio's at 8 pm. May I ask who the special lady is?" the man repeated the words given to him by his employer. He smiled as he saw the shocked face of a raven-haired beauty. He thought his uncle had made a fine choice, even though he had little doubt after realizing how much his uncle loved the woman. Before leaving with his partner, he made eye contact with his Uncle Dave for just a moment.

* * *

She looked in the mirror one last time before she would leave for the date with her admirer, or at least she told herself it would be the last glance. That was when she noticed that her lipstick had smudged again and that her earrings did not match her outfit. She wanted to look perfect and to make a good impression. She had been taught how to act like a lady, a skill learnt from years of being in the social spotlight due to her mother's position as an ambassador. Finally, she drew her eyes away from her reflection and all but ran to her car. Her heart was pounding with excitement. She had never met with a stranger before.

Due to a slowdown on one of the streets and then a near-accident, she arrived slightly later than the appointed time. Worries started cropping up in her mind, but Emily tamped them down or compartmentalized. There was no way she was turning back now, she was too curious about who the man could be. One part of her brain hoped that it was someone like David Rossi, the ideal gentleman when he wanted to be and yet, he was honest.

She parked the car in the spot closest to the door of the restaurant. She smoothed out her dress and looked out the window. She saw David Rossi leaning against the wall casually. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his neatly-pressed Armani pants. She felt anger rise up within her. Did he just come to spy on her and her date? Was he trying to protect her from some unknown danger? Incensed, she left her car, slamming the door shut and walked towards her colleague.

"Hello Dave, fancy meeting you here," she seethed, "Are you here to protect me or laugh that I'm desperate enough to go for a chance with a secret admirer?" She noted the bouquet of yellow daisies and red chrysanthemums in his hand. She felt a spark of jealousy flare up inside her, not that it mattered. He was direct and would have told her long ago if he wished to date her.

Just as she was about to rant some more, he brought his finger up to her lips. He spoke softly, "Surprise? Happy Valentine's Day, I'm not here for any of the reasons you just listed. I'm here because _I_ am your secret admirer. After three failed marriages, I gave up committed relationships. But you deserve nothing less than a doting partner in all parts of life. Please at least have dinner with me."

She nodded while she tried to piece all her thoughts together to make a coherent sentence. A waiter from inside Vittorio's carried a brown paper bag out to Dave, and was rewarded with a crisp 20 dollar bill. Emily wondered at the unusually high tip, but quickly forgot about it when he started to lead her to the back of the building.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he stopped in front of the fire escape stairs that spanned the height of the building. He grabbed her hand and started climbing the rickety metal staircases.

"I thought it would be nice to have dinner on the rooftop for a Valentine's day date," he whispered into her hair when they reached the top. She was stunned by how much planning must have gone into the preparations. Lights surrounded cranberry-colored blanket in the center of the rooftop. She felt a smile come onto her face as she realized that David Rossi was not just playing around. The blanket was in the shape of a heart and was thick enough that it did not feel like stone beneath her.

Dinner was traditional Italian cuisine with an expensive California wine to supplement. They talked of their careers, childhoods, and favorites. They were constantly learning more about each other, things that they had never known because neither had asked. Now, it all came pouring out into the air around them. Emily could tell he was actually listening to what she had to say, and she felt even more attracted to the older man.

"Dave?" she questioned softly.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you asked me to come. You did not need to offer as a secret admirer, I've liked you for a while." Emily felt like a teenager again as soon as the words came out.

"I didn't know what to do. But I know what I need to do now," he said with a gleam in his eye.

"What is that?"

He kissed her with passion. His lips were soft against hers and his large hand came up to touch her face. There were no fireworks, after all this wasn't a fiction story, but she did feel as though her body had sprouted wings. She felt weightless, and her thoughts disappeared. She knew at that moment that this was as close to true love as she would ever get. She just needed to reach out, grasp him, and never let him go.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed. I'd love to hear your thoughts, although I understand that things are busy! And again, TML I hope you had the best Valentine's Day ever!**

**-Rin **


End file.
